This invention relates generally to throat plates for tools, preferably power tools.
FIG. 1 shows a power tool 10 incorporating a prior art throat plate 11 on table 13. The power tool shown in FIG. 1 is a table saw, but persons skilled in the art should recognize that the invention is applicable to any tool having a cutting tool through a table, at least momentarily. Similarly, the cutting tool 12 shown in FIG. 1 is a circular blade, but persons skilled in the art will recognize that the invention is equally applicable to any other cutting tools, such as drill bits, grinder wheels, sanding wheels, linear edge blade including, but not limited to, scroll saw blades, band saw blades, jigsaw blades, hole saw blades, etc. Preferably the cutting tool 12 is driven by a motor (not shown).
Throat plate 11 is typically fixedly attached to table 13 by screws 14. However, operators may want to change the throat plate 11 to accommodate wider cutting tools 12. Accordingly, it is preferable to provide a throat plate that is easy to install and/or remove.
In accordance with the present invention, an improved throat plate is employed. The throat plate includes a main body, an opening in the main body for allowing a cutting tool to extend therethrough, and a retainer assembly attached to the main body for retaining the throat plate in contact with the table. Preferably the retainer assembly is pivotally attached to the main body and/or is movable between a first position contacting the table and a second position bypassing the table. The retaining assembly may pivot about an axis substantially perpendicular to a plane of the table. The retainer assembly may also include an extension that contacts underside of the table. The extension in turn may include a camming surface contacting the underside of the table.
Additional features and benefits of the present invention are described, and will be apparent from, the accompanying drawings and the detailed description below.